The Untold Side
by KeeraJaynee
Summary: This is Prim's view of the repping and Katniss going into the Games for the first time! (: Rated T for now because I don't know how I will write about in the games just yet. (:
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: so this is kind of different, but as explained in summary it is Prim's view of the repping and the games! (: **

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Hunger Games or the characters with it. ):**

Chapter One

Prim POV

I stand, surrounded by my friends, all equally as scared as myself. This is my first repping along with all the other girls I stand with. I look for Katniss; I see her standing strong and can't help but envy her a little. Although everything she has gone through she still stands tall, when father passed away she was the one that stepped in when mother couldn't. Kat was the one that kept me alive and I know that she will do anything to keep me alive. I am brought out of my mind when the District Twelve escort steps out onto the stage where the Mayor and his daughter sits. The mayor's wife is gravely ill and hasn't been able to attend the reppings since she became ill.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome! Before we begin, we have a very special film for you, brought to you all the way from the Capitol. The time has come to select one courageous young man and woman for the honour of representing District 12 in the 74th annual Hunger Games!" the overly excited Capitol citizen starts. When the usual movie clip about the uprising finishes she continues again. "Now the time has come for us to select one courageous young man and woman for the honour of representing District 12 in the 74th annual Hunger Games. As usual, ladies first." Breathe Prim, breathe, like Katniss said your name won't be called. I watch as her fingers touch the slips in the glass bowl before choosing a piece. My breathing quickens something doesn't feel right, I look to Katniss, she is looking at Gale. "Primrose Everdeen," passes through her lips. What, this can't be happening, I try to start walking but my feet won't co-operate. I look to Katniss again, she is walking towards me. The next few moments go through like a blur I can't really remember what happened next.

"Prim! Prim! No! I volunteer! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" I hear the hysterical voice of my sister scream. No she can't do this! She can't leave me, not when I need her most, I start to run towards her and I'm in her soft arms I look up as she starts to speak.

"You need to get out of here! You need to get out of here!" she hurriedly whispers.  
"No!" I scream, she can't do this, she can't leave me all alone!  
"Go find mom!" she says as she looks up calculating how much time we have left together.  
"No!" I once again scream trying to hold onto Katniss as tight as I can  
"Prim, go find mom!" she says as she holds my face in her hands.  
**"**No!" I scream again, I need her, she is my big sister, the one that looks after me.  
**"**I'm so sorry!" I can see the tears starting to break through as she looks at me.  
**"**No!" is all I can say before I see the peace keepers putting their arms around hers and start to pull her away.  
**"**Go find mom!"she yells again as she looks at Gale and I see that he nods, obviously their own communication going on.  
**"**No!" I try to stay as close as I can to her, she can't go she can't die. This is not happening, my name was only in the bowl once, and this is my entire fault! I feel the strong arms of Gale wrap around me be he pulls me away from her. No, he can't do this to me, not him, of all people, I can't lose her, Katniss, please come back! But my struggles were useless against Gale he was much older and stronger than me. I feel the tears pouring out of me and they won't stop, I look for mum, she is just standing there. I feel all my anger boil up towards her. I call out her name but it's like when father die. She has gone back into her state of depression. I don't even listen for the name of the boy tribute, why bother, it wasn't Gale, Vick or Rory I don't care. I know this because they are all standing around me protectively. I have never seen what happens next so I just start crying again as I realise that may be the last I ever see Katniss other than on TV. Then more peace keepers come towards us, I hide behind Rory who was closest to me. He is my best friend so he was the first other than Gale to my side. The peace keepers let us know that we get to see Katniss one more time. Mother and I are shoved into the Justice building. I've never been in here before, and we are told that we get three minutes exactly to say our good-byes. The peace keeper at the door opens it and I am the first through. And I run straight into Katniss' arms.

"Prim, I don't have much time. Prim, listen. You're going to be okay. Don't take any extra food from them; it isn't worth putting in your name more times, okay? Listen, Gale will bring you game, you can sell cheese from your goat.  
"Just try to win, if you can," I plead knowing that the only way she will get home is too win.  
"Of course. Any maybe I can, I am smart, you know!" she replies as she hugs me tighter, I can feel her tears dripping onto my shirt.  
"You can hunt," I say to her.  
"Exactly!" she replies, I pull out the little Mocking Jay pin she gave me earlier and place it into her hands.  
"To protect you" I say as she starts to stand up and look towards mother.  
"Thank you." She directs towards me before walking towards mother. I don't want to leave her, to waste time talking to her. We all know that there is no breaking her out of her state now. But somehow Katniss does it. Telling her that she can't do this again and that she needs to be there for me, we are then startled as the door opens. Peace Keepers walk through the doors and remove mother and I from the room while I scream out for Katniss. I love you Katniss I think as I see her for the last time as the door closes. I then see the Peace Keepers walking towards the door with Gale. He looks distraught, poor Gale; everyone except Kat knew that Gale like Katniss; and one day they would have married. We aren't allowed to hear the conversation between the two as we are once again picked up by Peace Keepers and are escorted out of the building.

**A/N: Ohhhh! Hehehe I am loving this story already! Read and review please! Leave and ideas you might have! Plus I see Prory in this coming soon! For any shippers of them! (: This just randomly came to me so no hate please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Hunger Games. Unfortunately. *sad face***

Chapter two

Prim POV

It has been a few days since Katniss has left for the games. I still blame myself even though everyone has tried to re-assure me not to, because it isn't my fault. Rory has been by my side the whole time, just sitting with me, not trying to tell me it's okay. Because he knows that it isn't and that Prim of all people didn't want that she just wanted someone to sit with her. This is why Rory is Prim's best friend, because he is so much like Gale and how he treats Katniss. Mother is still a bit out of it but she has trying to be there with me. Gale brings game like Kat said, and I milk Lady my goat. And sell it for some more extra cash. Everyone in the Seam tries to help us, but we all are as helpless as each other. Greasy Sae comes over sometimes, after telling us that she was close to Kat. She likes to cook dinner with the game from Gale when mother is having a bad night, and just keeps me company. We have come quite close given the circumstances. Gale comes over sometimes only to check on Rory or me and mother, he tells me that he will be working in the mines next year. One day he said that he might take me out into the woods for something different; along with Rory of course.

"Prim the training scores and the interviews will be showing shortly," this is the most mother has said in a while. And I can see that she is tearing herself up inside, I know she is trying. But she just can't Kat said it's something to do with what happened when she was younger. We sit there staring at the small, old TV for a couple of seconds before the Capitol seal burns onto the screen. The training scores came first, they riffled through the tributes with Peeta Mellark the male tribute from our district gaining a seven. Then finally they showed a photo of Katniss. My sister earned a whooping score of eleven! Wow, I thought to myself, which has to be a record! This high score gave a little bit of hope; hope that she was staying true to her promise to try to win. My sister, Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire.

There was to be a short break until the interviews and mother and I had no much intention of watching the other tributes. So we headed into the kitchen where we both cooked a rabbit that Gale had brought over and skinned for us, as well as some of my Seam famous cheese from Lady. We don't have much money since father passed away and Katniss used to hunt to feed us. Now that she is gone Gale hunts extra harder to feed us and his family. I can see the exhaustion dripping out of him; he has started taking Rory out to help him. But everybody knows that it isn't the same without Kat. They were such a great team, Kat's precision shooting and Gales amazing snares.

As I sit on the couch waiting for mother to come sit down I see the small tribute from District Eleven and can't help but feel a pull towards her. I have no idea but it feels like we have met before; I quickly shake this off and continue to eat dinner. I watch as the interviewer introduces Kat, my heart stops. I missed her so much; she looks even more beautiful with a stunning dress and her hair and makeup done. I try to listen to what they are saying. They're talking about me…

"Katniss that was something. That was something. Thank you for that. I have one more question for you. It's about your sister. We were all very moved, I think, when you volunteered for her at the reaping. Did she come and say goodbye to you?" the gentlemen with the blue hair starts.  
**"**Yes, she did," I can see the pain in her eyes, as she mentally replays what happened.  
"She did. And what did you say to her, in the end?" He asks digging deeper into her hurt.  
"I told her that I would try to win. That I would try to win for her." She is really going to do it, my sister is going to get out I have no doubt in her, she never breaks our promises.  
"Of course you did. And try you will." He replies as I start to feel mother sob quietly, this must be hard for her. After losing her husband and having to send her eldest daughter into her own death.

That night mother and I slept together as we tried to comfort each other but end crying ourselves to something that is much like sleep. Sleep hasn't come to mother and I easily since Kat left; if she were here right now she would sing to me. I miss her beautiful singing voice, it was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. I wish she was here right now, I can't lose her I need her, mother needs her, I'm not strong like her, we can't cope without her strong mind. Tomorrow she goes into the games, it all starts, and I have no doubt that Kat can get through this. I've seen some of the animals that suffer her shot, straight in the eye, every time. But I worry if she is able to do it to another human being. I really don't think she will be able to do it.

Mother and I sit on the lounge again Gale and his family are with us, Hazelle eyeing mother carefully watching as she tries to stay strong. Rory and I sit really close, his arm around me as I lay my head on his lap. The podiums rise I can see Gale stiffen as the camera focuses on Kat as she helplessly looks around. She spots Peeta and looks towards the Cornucopia, no she won't. Everybody knows that your signing your death wish if you run into the Cornucopia. That's where the most tributes fall as the Careers pick of some of the not so smart tributes. Katniss is smart, she grabs a pack that is closest and turns and runs towards the woods after just escaping a knife thrown towards her. The commentators show on screen and give an overview of what happened. All I care is that Kat is still alive. I decide I can't watch anymore, I make Rory wake me up if anything happens.

"Primmy, wake up, Prim!" I open my sleep filled eyes to the Rory hovering over me as he turns his attention back to the screen. I look up and see fire, lots of fire, this can't be good! Then I see Katniss, running and dodging the fire balls being thrown at her. One near missing her and I can tell that she is hurt, the small map on the screen shows just why this is happening. They are pushing her towards the careers, she was too far away. She is floating in the water when they come. "Run Kat Run!" we all yell.

**A/N: Ohhhh left another cliff hanger! :P Hehehe liking it so far? Please leave reviews! ): I really want to keep writing this story! But I'm not sure if it's any good if you don't review it! Oh and the interview is directly from the movie! Haha yeah! Too make it seem more real, I didn't want to change it. (:**


End file.
